


Bloom

by peixe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also abit fucked up, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Gay, Lesbian activity intensifies, Stalking, Tom is 16 Harry is 15, Unnecessary poetic, Very intense much drama, obsessed!harry, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peixe/pseuds/peixe
Summary: Like water irises it bloomed sweetly within me, and i carelessly enchanted, forgot to behead its mature body. Now i must suffer the consequences of this sinister desire unfolding wounds onto my reality, making me drown into the blood of uncertainty.(Aka. Harrie Potter gets obsessed with Riddle and it gets out of her control)





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by my friendo nanimok .  
> 

 

To think to herself, when could have this feeling started, is the hardest of tasks.  
  
Maybe it originated from that afternoon, when she decided to give her friend Hermione some company at the library instead of going to doze off in an empty classroom.  
  
Her eyes had traveled away from her meaningless doodles on the corners of a book to the floating specks of dust the afternoon sun exposed. Her mind light, she wandered through bookshelves, blending in with the quiet students, lost in thought , bored, until falling onto _them_ .  
  
Harrie’s lips had parted slightly, exhaling a short soft sigh.  
  
Her eyes had fallen over a girl standing over a window far away. She held a few books against her chest as she gazed outside with a thoughtful expression and innocent eyes.  
  
Ivory skin bathed by the descending sun, the girl was tall with a elegant posture, a strong posture even when distracted. All Harrie could think was of those classical painting muses wrapped in surreal looking fabric, the types that made her look more like an entity of nature than a simple woman.  
  
Maybe Harrie presented as the perfect parallel, for she was gorgeous, perfectly painted with her faint pink cheeks and dark rosy lips with her ebony hair styled in a neat bun. Although, there were some rebel curls, strands sliding to the back of her neck and cheeks, giving a warm aura of relaxed beauty.  
  
Like the painting of smiling nymphs the gryffindor girl had once caught herself staring in midst of her morning routine. She was enchanted by the warm careless smiles the creatures gave her, stopping her momentarily from going to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
Her nameless muse would be perfect as a creature of such kind, elegant body splayed over a rock with its curves badly hidden by thin white cloth, dark long hair falling like a halo around her head while staring Harrie with sharp eyes and a sweet smile.  
  
Dangerously sweet.  
  
She was perfection.  
  
And Harrie was too busy following every movement the girl made inside the library to realize the strength of her thoughts, how they grew with intensity unfolding like a blooming flower, a drop of red in midst of bottomless black, the first whisper of a promise.  
  
That's why it is a hard task, to discover when she had first started to drown in this feeling...  
  
She was too distracted.  
  
Too distracted by the desire; it manipulated her eyes, directing them each time towards her dangerous nymph if they were both in the same precinct.  
  
Green eyes following _her_ with thoughts and quiet breathless exhales, following _the surreal muse_ in the morning, afternoon and evening. In corridors, her senses ensnared with the sweet perfume of _her_ skin. In dark corners hiding pressed against cobwebs and dust only so Harrie could capture the delicious melody which was _her_ laugh.  
  
Too distracted, she was. Too distracted to realize the opening of the flower, the spreading of something inside her veins like poison, like blood running through the labyrinth of small crevices that is the tip of a finger.

So distracted, she mistook it for a crush.

  
The blooming feelings of an obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed it, this is just the opening\prologue(?) for a serie of short chapters, yes they are gonna be rather short (maybe not as short as this one though lmfao) because i really have a hard time writing stuff and for some reason if i write too much, words get funny and i cant read. 
> 
> ANYWAY, i have had an idea since 2016 of writing Female!Harry being obsessed with Female!Tom, and lots of pinning i guess and lots of drama i guess and lots of me trying somehow to fit my love for writing shitty poetry into story telling i guess.
> 
> And i just wanted to put this trash project into motion because...why not cumpadre??? Life is short and im gay.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (Also idk if the work is gonna be M or E yet, im still discovering alot, all i know is that im gonna write lots of useless poetry)


End file.
